


Baiting The Trap

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for snape100's challenge "What were you doing?" "Sneaking!" back in 2005.





	Baiting The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for snape100's challenge "What were you doing?" "Sneaking!" back in 2005.

“What are you doing?”

Snape straightened up and tried to appear unruffled. “Nothing,” he replied, wondering how Potter - _that brat_ \- manages to look so innocent all the time, _even when it’s completely obvious that he’s…_

“Oh, really,” Lupin said huskily, easily shattering Snape’s train of thought. “Because it looked to me as if you were…sneaking.”

“I do not “sneak”. Ever.”

“Then what were you doing under our bed?”

“I was…`our’?”

“So you weren’t looking for our anniversary present, then?” Lupin continued, completely ignoring Snape’s question in the way that only infuriated him and lead to mind-blowing sex.

“No.”

“Pity.”


End file.
